


Требуется специалист

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Group Sex, Het and Slash, Humor, Job Interview, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sexual Humor, Vampires, Werewolves, Xenophilia, brothel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: В монстрячьем борделе открыта вакансия.Будьте смелее, господа! Возможно, это работа вашей мечты.





	Требуется специалист

 

Когда угрюмый рекламар, похожий на сардельку в фиолетовом камзоле, вывесил на тумбу плакат: «ВАКАНТНОЕ МЕСТО», это не могло не привлечь внимание прохожих. Еще бы, бордель «Сучья лапа» был весьма непростым местом и, несмотря на свою спорную славу, ходил у всех на слуху.  
  
Конечно, Ансельмо ни за что бы не узнал ни о каком собеседовании, если бы не его дядюшка Ульрик, который был чистокровным гоблином. Маленьким, зеленым и кисловатым.  
  
Прижимистый и дальновидный, тот сразу прикинул, что ему перепадет что-нибудь приятственное, если он поможет племянничку устроиться на работу. А тут как раз и эльф-гимнаст решил завязать со сферой услуг, чем и открыл вакансию в одно из любопытнейших мест старого погородья — «Сучью лапу».  
  
Ансе был наслышан о подобных заведениях, но особо зазорной работу такую не считал, тем более оплачивалась она в пятикрат больше, чем у местного волшебника, чье объявление нашел на башне.  
Он сразу начал что-то подозревать, когда в требованиях к претенденту на вакансию, кроме грамоты и счета, которыми он владел в достатке, были указаны крепкие ягодицы. В итоге волшебник проявил интерес только к ним. Ансе едва ноги унес от прытких заклинаний, развязывающих шнуровку на его штанах не менее трех раз в час.  
  
В любом случае, облапали бы его так или иначе, и лучше уж, если бы за это платили хорошие денежки, а не совали сухари с изюмом. Да и плотские утехи Ансе любил побольше, чем придумывать отговорки, почему ему не жарко и почему он не хочет снять рубашку, пока сортирует старые свитки.  
  
Сидя на жестком стуле, на котором можно было и небольшую танцплощадку разместить, он сжимал последнее переписанное резюме. Предыдущие четыре пергамента Ансе замарал чернилами, потому что никак не мог определить, насколько полно он хочет ответить на пункты анкеты. Вопросы были не для стеснительных.  
Ох. Ох. Ох. Ничего себе началась неделька.  
  
Вошедший в комнату мужчина был размеров необъятных. Остановившись, он улыбнулся Ансе покровительственной улыбкой прямо из дверей, а потом, втянув живот, протиснулся внутрь.  
  
— Мастер Бладд, — представился он, протянув Ансе ладонь, широкую и жаркую, как лопата для углей.  
  
И хотя Ансе был настроен решительно, под цепким влажным взглядом он оробел. Мастер Бладд осмотрел его, как говяжью тушу на прилавке, и, казалось, вот-вот положит на стол, чтобы ощупать со всех сторон. Вообще к такому он подготовился, потому что утром тщательно вымылся, затронув даже те части себя, которые никогда не видел лично.  
  
— На вид вы человек, — мастер Бладд посмотрел в протянутую ему бумагу, — Ансельмо.  
  
Тут он, пожалуй, был прав. Несмотря на родство с гоблинами, в нем хорошо, если пять капель гномьей крови от прадеда по материнской линии было. И то это вышло случайно, когда прабабка провалилась в овраг и ненароком открыла тайный проход в подземную столицу.  
  
— Но вас рекомендовал сам Ульрик Жестокий, — задумчиво сказал мастер Бладд, почесывая кольцо жидких волос вокруг рта, — а такие персоны словами не бросаются.  
  
Ансе кивнул, поручаясь за слова дядюшки.  
Он чувствовал небольшое волнение, пока потенциальный наниматель изучал его резюме. Увы, его пришлось оставить. Никто бы не захотел взять на работу скромника.  
  
— Вы написали в графе «вид» полукровка, — зачитал мастер Бладд. — Что вы под этим подразумеваете?  
— Ну, мои родители разных видов… — попробовал выкрутиться тот. — Отец — мужчина, а мама… ну, женщина.  
  
Мастер Бладд посмотрел на Ансе искоса.  
  
— Боюсь, что этого недостаточно для такой работы. Вы поймите, претендентов на место много, но подойдет только один.  
  
Увидев, что он собирается откладывать его резюме, Ансе в панике вспомнил всю свою родню.  
  
— По мужской линии у меня есть гоблины, а еще прадед гном, а еще, говорят, бабушка путалась с феями! — горячо выпалил Ансе. — Вообще последнее не надо записывать, это семейная тайна.  
  
Мастер Бладд постучал пальцами по крепкому дубовому столу, за которым восседал. Судя по взгляду небольших глаз, съехавшихся к переносице, он о чем-то усиленно размышлял. Ансе его понимал. Ссора с его дядюшкой Ульриком заставит поразмыслить кого угодно. Как-то тот схватился на рынке с обвесившим его торговцем. Конечно, дядюшка быстро совладал с собой и решил конфликт мирным путем. Торговец сам захворал на следующий день, а уж то, что его нашли с отрубленными ладонями и ступнями, это чистое совпадение.  
  
— Ну, посмотрим, что тут у вас. — Мастер Бладд опустил глаза к пергаменту. — Бывшее место работы — конюшня. Бегали?  
— Что?  
  
Мастер Бладд приподнялся над стулом и посмотрел на его ноги. Не увидев копыт, он разочарованно фыркнул и продолжил чтение:  
  
— Список рекомендаций.  
— Я указал те, которые подходили по специальности.  
  
Ансе робко шаркнул ногой по полу. Он своими заслугами обычно не хвастался.  
  
— Доярка Пэм, травница Мелисса, дочь мельника Гаспара, — зачитывал мастер Бладд, приподнимая брови, — сын мельника Гаспара, жена мельника Гаспара. Я так понимаю, самого мельника Гаспара здесь нет, потому что строка кончилась?  
— Нет. — Ансе закусил губу. — Просто он оказался в курсе всего и вряд ли даст свою рекомендацию.  
— Хм. Ну, я вижу, вы достаточно опытны. Что насчет должностных обязанностей? Что у вас тут… Женщины и мужчины?  
— Ну да, — подтвердил Ансе.  
  
Мастер Бладд посмотрел на него исподлобья.  
  
— И только?  
— А что, какие-то еще варианты есть? Это просто был открытый вопрос, я не знал, что туда еще записать.  
  
Мастер Бладд вздохнул и взял в руки перо.  
  
— Гномы?  
— Ну, пожалуй, да.  
— Эльфы?  
— Конечно да!  
— Нежить?  
— Ну, — Ансе задумался, — да?  
— А вот это вот зря.  
— Тогда не надо.  
— Поздно.  
  
Мастер Бладд чиркнул пером и развернул пергамент дальше.  
  
— Техники, которыми владеете. «По требованию тверд как камень». Буквально? Мы можем открыть отделение для големов. Стены прошибаете?  
  
Ансе с опаской покосился на монолитную каменную кладку.  
  
— Разве что в шалаше.  
— В шалаше, — механически повторил тот и прошелся глазами ниже, — ну здесь все понятно, оральный секс, анальный, классика, мастурбация… написана через А. Вы достаточно грамотны. Предпоследний кандидат объявил своими услугами посасывания, полизывания и прочистку труб.  
— А последний? — не удержался Ансельмо.  
— Последний ничего не объявил, у него не было рта. — Мастер Бладд нахмурился. — Это значительно сократило его программу. Так, это все обязательные техники. Что насчет дополнительных?  
— Дополнительных? — переспросил Ансе. — А что, есть что-то еще?  
— Конечно. Вообще это зависит от вашего вида.  
— Ну… а какие вообще есть?  
— Сношение между стоп.  
— Да, это я могу. Запишите.  
— В ноздри.  
— Как это?  
— Под ногти.  
— А это больно?  
— Двойное проникновение с хвостом.  
— Боюсь, у меня нет хвоста.  
  
Мастер Бладд посмотрел на него, как на блоху, которая только отнимает его время.  
  
— Вы здесь указали все в единичном экземпляре, — зачитал он. — Я вижу, что рот у вас один. Но неужели даже нет парного комплекта половых органов?  
— У меня два яичка.  
— Всего-то? Молодой человек, если бы мы брали всех, у кого два яичка, у нас был бы проходной двор, а не элитное место. Кстати, что насчет прохода?  
— Э-э-э… это который сзади?  
— Да.  
— Всего один, сэр.  
  
А вот насчет элитности Ансе мог бы и поспорить. Вообще он не знал, что значит это слово. Но он как-то услышал, что у жены мельника элитные груди. Тут ничего не было похоже на груди жены мельника.  
  
Мастер Бладд устало потер глаза и вздохнул с тем раздражением, с которым горожане узнают о новом налоге на воздух.  
  
— Что вам вообще известно о нашем заведении?  
— О, — Ансе воспрянул духом: он готовился, — достаточно. «Сучья лапа» предлагает широкий спектр услуг для любителей экзотики. Это единственный дом утех на востоке, который разрешает вход не только людям и срединным существам, но и полнокровным монстрам.  
  
Мастер Бладд гордо улыбнулся.  
  
— Когда-то «Сучья лапа» могла похвастаться исключительной репутацией, но кризис на рынке… — продолжал делиться накопленным знанием Ансе.  
— Нет никакого кризиса, — вспыхнул хозяин траходома недовольно, перебивая его. — Это досужие слухи, которые распространяют конкуренты.  
— Да, вероятно.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Ансе быстро с ним согласился, мастер Бладд все еще был раздосадован.  
  
— Вообще-то конкурентов у нас нет, — опроверг он свои предыдущие слова. — Никто не может предложить того, что предлагаем мы.  
  
Может быть, он и не собирался устраивать Ансе никакие экскурсии, но тот, видимо, разгорячил его тем, что информация о не самом хорошем положении дел разошлась быстро.  
  
Ансе вскочил вслед за мастером Бладдом, поднявшимся со своего места и пригласившим его на более подробное изучение специфики заведения.  
Крупный хозяин «Сучьей лапы» с шумом втянул воздух, протискивая тело в дверь, и перелился в коридор. Когда Ансе шел сюда, он едва ли обратил на него внимание — очень уж переживал.  
Вдоль длинного глиняного помещения, украшенного декором в виде черепов, вбитых в стенки, и сушеных семенников крупных млекопитающих, рядком тянулись двери. Некоторые были свободны, на некоторых кровью было написано «не беспокоить». Не та вещь, которая могла подбодрить.  
  
Мастер Бладд подтянулся к двери номер один.  
  
— Это одно из моих лучших приобретений, — гордо сообщил он. — Вампир. Во-первых, его укусы доставляют клиентам почти оргазмическое наслаждение. Во-вторых, большая экономия на еде, ему хватает и клиентов. Ну, а, в-третьих, по настроению он не только кровь хорошо сосет.  
  
Ансе заглянул за дверь. На потолке висел полумертвого вида человек, завернутый в темный плащ. Его длинные черные волосы свисали почти до пола.  
Он прищурился, когда на его лицо упали лучи света, и недовольно зашипел. Ансе едва успел отпрянуть, прежде чем длинные когтистые руки схватили его.  
  
— Влад, фу. — Мастер Бладд топнул, и вампир покорно вновь повис. Закрыв дверь, тот пожаловался: — Единственный минус — его укусы вызывают наркотическую зависимость. Некоторых палками отсюда выгонять приходится. Еще и цветами все окна закидывают, приходится домовых отдельно использовать, чтобы весь этот мусор сгребали.  
  
Ансе кивнул, делая кое-какие выводы, и последовал за ним ко второй двери.  
  
— А здесь у нас водяной.  
  
В широкой бадье из крепкого дуба плескалось человекоподобное существо с прозрачной кожей, отдающей голубым. Сквозь нее были видны его органы, омываемые фиолетовой кровью.  
Водяной с интересом выглянул из своей купальни, но, не заметив клиента, только плеснул водой в сторону открытой двери.  
  
— Вечно приходится полы менять, любит соседей затопить. Уже не рад, что завел, одни траты. Да если его выкинешь, хуже будет. Выведет тут мне реки из берегов, клиентов отпугнет. Но свои плюсы у него есть.  
— О. — Ансе почесал подбородок. — И что он такого необычного может?  
— Ну. Разное. В основном с водой. Женщины его любят. Иногда притапливает под конец, а это очень бодрит.  
  
За третьей дверью пряталась девица с багровой, будто раскаленной на огне, кожей. Она была полностью обнажена, и вот эти груди действительно можно было назвать элитными.  
  
— Эта у нас по обмену, — сообщил мастер Бладд. — Очень горячая. Для любителей по-быстрому. Будешь медлить — ожоги второй степени гарантированы. А не ожоги, так высушит все соки капитально. Но свои клиенты у нее есть.  
  
Следующую дверь они не открывали. Мастер Бладд только приподнял заслонку, заглядывая внутрь.  
  
— А тут у нас Лу, оборотень, — сказал он, подманивая Ансе ближе. — Очень интересная вещь.  
  
В углу лежал притомившийся наполовину человек, наполовину волк. Та половина, что была человеком, лежала на лежанке, а та, что не успела обратиться, оставила меховую задницу на полу.  
  
— Во-первых, кормить можно только собачьим кормом. Во-вторых, в период гона может работать на дому. На всех домах. Двери лучше закрывать. И собак в сарае прятать. В-третьих, если что потеряется — отыскивает вмиг.  
— А он…  
— Для опытных. У него же штука в отростке эта есть. Заморгаешься и ощущение, что кулак суют. Но некоторым нравится.  
  
Признаться, Ансе почти с нетерпением ждал, что же скрывается за пятой дверью. Еще никогда ему не приходилось видеть столько монстров в одном месте. И он даже не представлял, что они могут мирно сосуществовать, если заняты делом.  
  
Пятая комната была озарена ярким утренним светом, прекрасным до того, что пела душа. Такой можно увидеть по краям открывающихся утром цветов, приветствующих солнце. Он играет в каплях росы, скопившейся в бархатных гротах тюльпанов, и несомненно забредает в волосы Мелиссы, когда она собирает свои травы.  
  
Ансе на несколько мгновений почувствовал, что влюблен в весь свет, и поэтому не сразу разглядел, что внутри.  
  
А внутри носились и светили повсюду три крошечные голые феи, не больше ладони в длину. Они были заняты клиентом. Грузный мужчина лежал поперек кровати, улыбаясь, как умалишенный. Держась за руки, феи водили хороводы вокруг его стоящего естества, а потом дружно накидывались на него с объятиями и поцелуями.  
Пожалуй, если бы Ансе не увидел этого вживую, он бы ни за что не поверил.  
  
— Разве они не малы для такого? — все равно не удержался он.  
— Ты не смотри, что они выглядят, как канарейки, им уже по двести лет, — успокоил его мастер Бладд и повел дальше.  
  
К удивлению Ансе они по какой-то причине миновали шестую дверь и перешли сразу к седьмой. Он не мог не спросить об этом.  
  
— В предыдущей никого нет?  
  
Мастер Бладд озабоченно посмотрел на ту дверь и почесал в затылке. Выглядел он так задумчиво, как будто к нему без предупреждения нагрянула налоговая бригада.  
  
— Да как сказать, — неуверенно протянул он. — Что-то там все же есть. Иногда туда уходят клиенты. Потом выбегают оттуда и высыпают мне все деньги, что у них есть с собой.  
— И вам никогда не было интересно, что там внутри?  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами мастер Бладд, заправляя большой палец в карман жилетки. — Раз в день я на всякий случай подбрасываю туда пару фунтов сырого мяса, и там что-то чавкает.  
— А для клиентов это не опасно?  
— Ну. Если _это_ не кормить, то возможно. По-моему, однажды оттуда не вышли.  
— А те, кто выходил, что-то говорили?  
  
Мастер Бладд посмотрел на него строго, недовольный излишним любопытством. Ансе присмирел, но все равно смотрел на него с ожиданием.  
  
— Вроде как… один сказал, что ты попадаешь куда-то. И ощущение, будто все твое тело сосут. И лижут. И проникают в каждое отверстие. Может, там живет призрак Вергона Похотливого. Или стая полуросликов в половом созревании. Или это сама комната. Если есть пара монет, можешь зайти.  
— А вы _его_ уже сегодня кормили?  
— Не помню. Не записываю.  
  
Ансе ничего не сказал в ответ, но желание заглянуть внутрь отпало полностью.  
В седьмой комнате, подремывая в куче сена, восседал настоящий кентавр. Кентаврица. Кентавриха. Кентавресса. Он не знал, как сейчас модно говорить.  
  
— Пользуется популярностью у фермеров и горных народов, — заметил мастер Бладд. — Природу-то не переделаешь, а тут вроде как и человеческое тепло, и скотина какая-то под рукой.  
  
Едва успела открыться восьмая дверь, Ансе туда затащили четыре руки. Он ударился поясницей о пол, который чувствовался под лежанкой, но забыл об этом вмиг, когда увидел перед собой идентичных нимф. У обоих были субтильные тела, чуть сверкающие в полумраке, длинные вьющиеся волосы, и пол угадывался только при взгляде на гениталии.  
Хохоча нимфа-девочка принялась стаскивать его рубашку, а нимфа-мальчик уже нашел ремень, усевшись сверху на его бедра.  
  
— Эй, а, ну слезли, это не клиент! — гаркнул на них мастер Бладд.  
  
Девочка разочарованно отпустила Ансе как раз тогда, когда он уже был и не прочь. Мальчик на прощание лизнул его через штаны и сел рядом с ней.  
Впрочем, долго их печаль не продлилась. Они быстро утолили одиночество в объятиях друг друга и завозились на лежанке, с которой Ансе пришлось встать.  
  
— Ужас с ними какой-то, — пожаловался мастер Бладд, плотно запирая дверь, — до смерти заласкают, если не уследить. Зато работают бесплатно и всем довольны.  
  
Ансе последний раз с сожалением проводил взглядом парочку, ублажающую друг друга.  
Миновали они дальше и постукивающего копытами сатира, и комнату с живой мертвечиной, куда мастер Бладд порекомендовал вообще не соваться.  
Ансе с интересом посмотрел на кусок меха, высовывающийся из приоткрытого окошка последней двери.  
  
— Йети, — прокомментировал мастер Бладд. — Очень популярна у гномов, они любят все теплое и пушистое.  
— О.  
— Сначала обнимает тебя, а потом ты ищешь в этом шаре входное отверстие. Но…  
— Но?  
— Вообще-то их два и если попадешь не в то, то может отгрызть голову.  
— Как и многие другие женщины, — заметил Ансе. — Если к ним неправильно подойти.  
  
Мастер Бладд поднял глаза вверх, обдумал его слова и согласно кивнул.  
Экскурсия подошла к концу.  
  
Ансельмо был полон впечатлений и это не считая грязных мыслей о том, что он бы сделал, окажись в компании нимф. Вместе с тем его трогало беспокойство на ту тему, что у него ну совсем нет никаких особых навыков, отличающих его от других погородских парней. Ни пышущей жаром кожи, ни возможности управлять водой, он даже в волка не превращался. И даже ни в собачку. Самую маленькую.  
Обычно его факт своей заурядности не радовал. Да и для работы не помогал, но…  
Но… Знаете, успокаивал.  
  
Ему не нужно было особое обращение, он не затапливал соседей, и в его внутренностях не было вещей, которые могли пощекотать в один момент и располосовать в другой.  
Ансе чувствовал облегчение.  
  
Когда они вернулись в кабинет мастера Бладда, тот первым прошел внутрь и, Ансе, замешкавшись, врезался в его спину. К счастью, занятый перенесением своего тела из одного помещения в другое, хозяин «Сучьей лапы» этого не заметил. Как не замечал и многого другого вокруг. _А Ансе — замечал._  
Ансе занял свой старый стул, который уже не показался таким большим. Наверняка во всем была виновата его новая уверенность. Она ему нравилась.  
  
— Итак, как вы понимаете, специфика нашего заведения очень вкусовая. — Мастер Бладд вернулся к разговору так, будто они и не вставали из-за стола.  
— Да, тут найдется удовольствие для любого извращенца.  
  
Мастер Бладд уставился на него, как минотавр на новые ворота. Как будто, с одной стороны, ему понравилась смелость претендента — а претендента ли уже? — на должность, а, с другой, его это раздражало.  
  
— Поэтому, боюсь, вы не подходите нашим требованиям. Если вы не умеете чего-то совершенно особого, о чем указали в анкете.  
— Нет, ничего особого.  
  
Мастер Бладд кивнул коротко и поднял свое грузное тело над столом, протягивая ему руку.  
  
— Тогда приятно было пообщаться, — сухо сказал он, даже не смотря ему в лицо. — Передавайте Ульрику Жестокому, что я делал все, что мог.  
  
Мастер Бладд, верно, считал это время потерянным. Наверняка в его очереди еще были какие-нибудь русалки или полугномы.  
  
— Да, приятно, — согласился Ансе, крепко пожимая руку в ответ. — Жаль, что это место не подойдет мне.  
— Вам? — Хозяин борделя усмехнулся.  
  
Было видно, что он считает, будто Ансельмо пытается оставить последнее слово за собой и сделать вид, что это не ему отказали, а он отказал.  
  
— Да, я поищу что-нибудь поорганизованнее, — бросил мельком Ансе.  
  
Ох. Ох. Ох.  
Он думал о сухоньких ручках волшебника, которыми тот будет пытаться держать его за ягодицы, когда он залезет на лестницу, чтобы снять книги с верхней полки. Думал о том, что, возможно, не может предложить ничего из того, что, как мастер Бладд думал, им требовалось. _Но, возможно, он мог предложить то, что, он не знал, что им требовалось._  
Наживку рыбка заглотила.  
  
Мастер Бладд посмотрел на него в упор.  
  
— Объясните, — попросил он тоном, который больше походил на требование.  
  
Ансе, уже приподнявший часть задницы над стулом, показательно готовясь уходить, устроил ее на прежнее место. Более того, он набрался решимости настолько, что забросил ногу за ногу. Вот теперь он вообще ничего не терял. Ну, может быть, его бы выкинули в окошко, за его слова, но с ним случались вещи и похуже.  
  
— Я считаю, что в «Сучьей лапе» нет никакой системы. Все работает кое-как, и долго это не продлится. Поэтому кризис — это не слухи.  
  
Мастер Бладд побагровел. Волосы на его лице встали торчком.  
Но Ансе уже было не остановить.  
  
— Например, ваш водяной. Сколько вы тратите на смену полов? Как часто вы это делаете?  
— Уж достаточно. С нашим доходом мы можем себе позволить.  
  
Было видно, что хозяин притона в самом деле озабочен этим вопросом. Он сцепил губы и был очень недоволен фактом необходимости говорить об этом с каким-то шкетом.  
  
— Дохода всяко было бы больше, если бы вы обложили пол глиняной плиткой. И иногда выгуливали бы там демоницу, чтобы сырости не было. И ее увлажнить полезно. От морщин.  
  
Мастер Бладд шумно выдохнул через нос, обдумывая его слова. А Ансе уже понесся вперед со следующими своими заметками.  
  
— Или, например, с цветами вампирскими. Зачем же их выбрасывать, если можно и в интерьере пристроить? Букеты сейчас не дешевы, зато атмосферу создают, да на романтичный лад настраивают получше, чем кабаньи яйца.  
  
Ансельмо на секунду оробел от грозного взгляда, которым в нем пытались сделать дыру, но не струхнул. Гулять так гулять.  
  
— Вы все сказали? — сухо спросил мастер Бладд.  
— Нет. Еще про эту комнату странную. Разве это дело, что никто не следит, как часто ее кормят? Если уж клиенты пропадают, то совсем кавардак в организации. А каждый, между прочим, важен. И, учитывая ценники на услуги и среднюю регулярность посещений, это убыток в сорок монет в месяц.  
  
Мастер Бладд, который явно никогда не подсчитывал свои убытки на практике, обмахнулся его резюме.  
  
— Довольно сложно за всем уследить, — прорычал он. — Одной рукой от нимфарей клиентов отбиваешь, другой к полнолунию дополнительные замки вывешиваешь, третьей…  
— Для этих вопросов у меня тоже решения есть, — усмехнулся Ансе, скрещивая руки. — Все на самом деле просто.  
  
Такой наглости хозяин борделя не выдержал.  
  
— Ты откуда такой умный вылез? — фыркнул он, обходя заборы приличий.  
— Оттуда же, откуда все, — заявил Ансе. — А вот потом я много читал.  
  
Все то время, что волшебник-маразматик не пытался заглянуть ему в дырку.  
  
Мастер Бладд буравил его взглядом, и зрачки его алчно пульсировали.  
  
— Двадцать монет в месяц, — выдавил он. — Часть убытка с одной шестой комнаты, по твоим словам. И ты следишь за всем. Но если я не увижу изменений в бюджете в положительную сторону… я найду упыриную желчь и сделаю тебя самым необычным из работников «Сучьей лапы».  
  
Ансе собрал глаза в кучу, глядя, как тот что-то расписывает на чистом пергаменте. Писал он, надо сказать, долго и усердно, а сам Ансе понять не мог, как это сработало.  
В смысле, неужели он будет зарабатывать больше, чем в библиотечной башне?  
Двадцать.  
Двадцать монет!  
  
— Мы договорились? — строго спросил мастер Бладд, кладя перед ним бумагу.  
  
Возможно, стоило ее как-нибудь прочитать, но Ансе слишком волновался. Он просто поставил птичку. Много, много птичек.  
  
— Работаем с шести до двух, восемь дней в неделю. Два плавающих выходных в месяц, и это я еще посмотрю насчет двух, — хмуро объявил мастер Бладд. — А. И никаких скидок на услуги родственникам.  
  
Вот мама-то обрадуется.  
  
Пока мастер Бладд не передумал, Ансе ловко соскользнул со стула, уносясь в коридор.  
За спиной через дверь он все еще слышал ворчание теперь уже начальника на тему: «все равно кого-то надо искать на пустующую комнату», вдоль по коридору раздавалось рычание и крики из комнаты номер четыре, а в руках он сжимал контракт на работу в «Сучьей лапе».  
  
— Ансельмо, — прочитал он. — Антикризисный менеджер.  
  
Ох. Ох. Ох. Это определенно было хорошее начало недели.  
_И кто знает, чего еще…_


End file.
